Beautiful Disaster
by emylova
Summary: Annabeth Chase. Misunderstood. Abused. Bullied. Living in hell. Grover finds her passed out on the sidewalk and takes her to Camp Halfblood. There she discovers she has been living a lie her entire life. She also starts to take a liking to Percy Jackson. Can he be the one to break down the walls, she has worked so hard to put up?
1. Prologue

Life wasn't always easy. Nor was it fair. I'd decided this when I was 5, and my life changed drastically.

* * *

_"mommy, daddy, I left bear at the restaurant" I cried in sorrow. My mother sighed before looking at my father. The exchanged a glance before my mom picked up the car keys. _

_"I'll go and get it then" she stated. She gave my father a hug before turning to me, giving me a tender kiss on the forehead._

_Then without saying another word she was out the door. My father and I sat and watched tv, soon falling asleep on the couch._

* * *

_"WHAT?! NO THAT CANT BE TRUE!" I was awakened by my fathers screaming. I walked into the hallway to see two police offers standing at the door. Looks of sadness written on their faces. _

_"I'm sorry sir, but she is dead. The other driver is being charged and questioned, I assure you" The police officer informed. I was confused. Mommy was dead? What did dead mean? My father sadly thanked the officers before closing the door. _

_"Daddy, whats the matter?" I asked. He turned to me and a look of anger spread across his face. I had never seen Daddy like this. _

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" He boomed before raising his hand and slapping me hard. _

That was the day that my dad changed. Along with my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"MOVE FREAK"

"EMO WEIRDO"

"DISGUSTING WHALE"

Names were thrown carelessly at me as I walked cautiously down the hallway, my head down. I tried my best to ignore the names people called me. I was used to it after all. Though, it still hurt, none-the-less.

"JEEZ, YOU TAKE UP THE WHOLE DAMNED HALLWAY!" A kid yelled. Everyone turned and the hallway erupted with laughter. I could feel tears sting my eyes but I blinked them back, refusing to let the bullies win. I weaved through people and walked out the front door. Little droplets of rain poured down on me, mixing with the tears that finally slid down my cheeks.

I pulled my hood over my head and blinked threw the rain droplets. My stomach growled in hunger but I glared down at it. I couldn't let anything stop me from making it home. I had ten minutes to get there and it was at least a twenty minute walk. I was majorly screwed.

My stomach growled again and I sighed. I hadn't eaten in 2 days, and I was starting to feel extremely lightheaded. I stumbled on the sidewalk, probably looking drunk to anyone passing by. Then I stopped stumbling, and fell to my knees. My head was pounding and my vision was bleary. The last thing I saw is a boy with crutches running up to me, before everything went black.

* * *

"She's waking up" I heard as I opened my eyes. Bright lights flooded my vision. Was I dead? I opened my eyes again, blinking as they adjusted to the light. I pulled the comforter tighter around my body. Wait what?

I opened my eyes and looked around. I boy with crutches and a man with horse legs stood, peering down at me.

"um- hello" I said awkwardly. The man with horse legs stepped forward. Wait wtf horse legs? I screamed in fear, feeling my eyes widen.

"Calm down child" He chuckled. "I am Chiron, your in the infirmary"

"W-why?" I stuttered out.

"well my dear, you passed out. Grover found you and brought you here" Chiron replied.

"Who's G-Grover?" I asked. The boy with the crutches stepped forward.

"Hi-ya" He smiled warmly at me. I waved shyly.

"Now you are probably wondering why your here and not at a real hospital?" Chiron asked. I nodded, eager for the answer.

"Well young one, it appears that your the daughter of Athena"

"Athena?" I asked, puzzled.

"The goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill." He answered.

"But my mother died when I was five" I croaked out.

"She wasn't your real mother, she was your adoptive parent, though that is your true father" I shuddered as he said 'father'. That man wasn't my father, nor would he ever be.

"So that makes me...?"

"Well Annabeth, that makes you a demigod or a half blood" He stated. I gave him a confused look. "When a god or goddess has a child with a human, they are called half bloods."

"Oh" I relied lamely. "So does that mean i'm staying?"

"Yes, if you want. I understand you will miss you father and friends, but this is the safest place for you" I almost laughed. I wouldn't miss my father, the man that had caused me so much pain. As for my friends, I didn't actually have any.

"and where is this?" I questioned.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood!" Grover cut in. I almost smiled.

"Where will I stay?" I asked.

"You will be sharing a cabin with one of my other students." Chiron smiled.

"Can I meet her?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You mean him?" He asked.

I froze.

"Hey Grover, why did you want to see me?" A voice sounded. I looked towards the door to see a young boy, probably around 15 or 16. He had dark brown hair and seaweed green eyes. He was beautiful.

"ah, Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson. Your roommate."


	3. Chapter 3

"Roommate?" I stuttered out. I looked toward Percy to see his reaction, and he held the same expression Grover did. A smile.

"Yes, we needed to find you a cabin quickly, and Percy offered" Chiron replied. I nodded slowly, still trying to grasp the fact I would be staying in the same cabin as the hottest guy I have ever seen.

I forced a smile to spread across my face.

"Ok" I relied. I slid off the bed and stumbled a bit, but quickly recovered. I walked over to Percy and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase" He reached for my hand and shook it.

"Percy. Percy Jackson, son of Posidein, god of the-"

"Sea" I finished. Posidein had always been my favourite god, his powers fascinated me.

Percy nodded, smirking.

"well, i'll show you our cabin then" Percy trailed off awkwardly. I nodded and followed him out the door, giving a small wave to Chiron and Grover.

"So... daughter of Athena? What do u like to do in your spare time?" Percy asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. I was about to reply 'cut' but realized that was probably the worst thing you could say to someone, especially someone you just met.

"I like to... Read!" I exclaimed, proud I had come up with that quickly. "What about you, son of Posidein?"

"I like to swim" He replied, smiling. His smile was comforting, and instantly made me feel warm inside. "Here we are"


End file.
